Big Time Wedding Night
by ForeverInYourArms
Summary: JoxKendall Oneshot. It's the night of their wedding and Jo is feeling a roller coaster of emotions as her and Kendall take their relationship to the next level. Rated 'M' for a reason. Crappy title, I couldn't think of anything else to call it.


**Sooooooo, since I absolutely LOVE the coupling of Jo and Kendall (and so do many of you readers out there), I've decided to write another JoxKendall one-shot. If you guys have noticed with my other two stories on here, they all center around the same plot. The band breaks up and Kendall goes on to try having a career in Europe, leaves Jo, comes back a few years later for Carlos and Adriana's wedding...blah blah blah... But in this one shot you'll get a little more of the story of what happend with Jo and Kendall. And hey, maybe once I finish the JamesxOC story I'm writing right now, I might possibly start writing the Jo and Kendall story that goes along with this one-shot and Big Time Baby Worries. It's all kind of like one big series, in short.**

**Anywho, this is the story of what happens with Jo and Kendall on their wedding night. I'm not really comfortable with writing 'M' rated stories and this is the first time I wrote one all the way through, so I hope you enjoy. Remember, it's rated 'M' for a reason and it's also about their wedding night, so yes, there will be a love scene in it that's kind of graphic in my opinion. Okay, I'm rambling now, go ahead and read.**

* * *

It was official. Joanna Lynn 'Jo' McGovern was now Joanna Lynn 'Jo' Knight. As of twelve o'clock this past afternoon, I married the boy I had been in love with since I first moved from North Carolina to California when I was sixteen. Even though our relationship with through it's ups and downs, if you had told me two years ago that I would be marrying Kendall Knight – the boy who had left me to go pursue a singing career in Europe after the amicable end of Big Time Rush – I would have called you a liar. But after Kendall came back for the wedding of Carlos and his wife Adriana, we reconciled and we were about to enter into wedded bliss, but there was one thing that was burning in the back of my mind as I waited for him to come back up to our hotel room as he talked to the man at the front desk, who apparently wanted an autograph of him.

"_Just one, please Mr. Knight? My wife, she's – well I am too – but she's a huge fan of yours!" pleased the man behind the counter of the upscale hotel we were staying in until we were to leave for Paris tomorrow afternoon. Kendall turned to me to ask if he could. Seeing that we had already waited until we were married to consummate our relationship, I decided that waiting another fifteen minutes while Kendall made nice with a fan wouldn't hurt. _

"_Go ahead. I'll be upstairs." I said with a raised eyebrow as I took the key out of his hands. Kendall chuckled and kissed my lips before letting me walk down to the elevator. I had changed out of my wedding dress and into a more comfortable dress after dancing for three or four hours in my actual wedding dress during the reception. I got into our hotel room and looked around with a sigh, the room was great and had a great view from it's balcony, but something made we worried as I looked down at the bed. _

"_Need anything else Mrs. Knight?" asked the bellboy from the hallway. He had Kendall and I's luggage on the luggage cart and had to pier over it to see me. I smiled at the name 'Mrs. Knight'. I could get used to hearing that. _

"_No, thank-you though." I said with a smile as I took the cart into the room myself, closing the door behind me. I looked at the bed in front of me and I felt that sinking feeling in my stomach again. While Kendall was off in Europe, he was in an ill fated relationship with Ingrid Biloschivich (yeah I know, it's a mouthful to say) the famous Swedish supermodel. When they became engaged – the engagement only lasted a month-and-a-half before Kendall called it off – they slept together, marking Ingrid as Kendall's first, and it tore my heart out every time I thought about her being his first when I wanted it so badly to be me. _

I walked out to the balcony and looked out to see the beautiful skyline in front of me, faintly seeing the Hollywood sign in the distance. I looked up and saw the faint glimmer of the stars in the sky. The big city lights made it hard to see them. Back home, you could see thousands upon thousands of stars in the sky when you looked up. I closed my eyes and took in everything that had happened to me in the last twenty-four hours in. I couldn't believe that I was _married. _And not just married, but married to Kendall Knight; the most amazing man I had ever met.

I suddenly felt a pair of hands come over my eyes, "Guess who." he said with a laugh.

"James, I told you we can't be doing this any more." I said slyly. Kendall moved his hands off of my eyes and looked at me with an arched eyebrow. I began to laugh and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'm kidding, babe." Kendall's lips turned up into a smile, showing off his adorable dimples. Lacing his fingers in to mine, he began to kiss me again, but there was something different in the kiss. I opened my eyes and when Kendall opened his, I saw an emotion I had never seen in his eyes. My heart picked up it's pace when I realized that the look was like the look Kendall had in his eyes whenever his mother would buy a whole box of pudding; only the look in his eyes was deeper than that look (thank God). The look in his eyes was one of wanting and lust.

"Jo," said Kendall as he brought his hand to my face, "do you know how much I love you?"

"More than hockey?" I asked with a giggle. Kendall rolled his eyes and put his other hand on my hip, gently putting me against the wall behind me.

"Of course more than hockey. I mean, it'd be kind of weird if I married my hockey stick." said Kendall with his typical Kendall Knight humor.

"Yes, I am glad I have been placed higher than you're hockey equipment. It's an honor." I said as I ran my hands up and down his back, which was still clad in his tux.

"Not as much as an honor as it is to say that you're my wife." he said sincerely. I bit my lip and smiled as a blush came across my cheeks. Seeing my reaction, Kendall moved in, placing his one hand on the wall next to my head, swooped in and kissed me. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and I kissed him back. Kendall pulled away and let his forehead rest against mine. I looked up at his green eyes and he kissed me again,

"Are you ready for this?" he asked with droopy eyelids as his eyes looked down at my lips. Even though the worries that had been plaguing my mind before were still there, I nodded and he brought his mouth to mine against mine. He pulled me closer to his body, making me moan as he nipped at my bottom lip and his tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I obliged and Kendall's tongue swooped into my mouth, fighting for dominance. I felt chills run up and down my spine when Kendall let his hands roam all over my body, and he picked me up and placed me gently on the bed. I watched as he crawled on top of me and Kendall leaned down and he kissed me again; that big smile on his face.

He started to kiss my neck, and his hands snaked up and down my sides, playing with the zipper of my dress, pulling down my back until it stopped just at the top of my backside.

"Hmm, you smell good Jo." Kendall said against my neck as he nipped softly at my skin. I stopped his hands when he grabbed the two ends of my dress, ready to pull it off of my body. Suddenly I felt self conscious about myself. I knew that when Kendall was engaged to Ingrid, they had consummated their relationship. What if my body wasn't as nice as her's? What if he's expecting more from me because of her? Noticing my worried expression, he pulled his head up and looked at me.

"Kendall, I don't want you to see." I blurted out, not really thinking about my words.

"Why not?" Then, as if he knew what I was thinking, he took my hands in his and kissed the tops of my fingertips, "Jo, I love your body...you have nothing to be ashamed of." Kendall said, kissing my forehead. I swallowed the lump that grew in my throat, and I nodded my head slowly. Kendall took the two ends of my dress again and gently pulled the dress down my body, leaving me completely exposed besides my underwear to him. I had never been so exposed to anyone before and I felt my cheeks begin to burn with shyness and my arms crossed themselves over my chest. Kendall's lips pulled into a smirk and crawled back over my body, taking my wrist in both his hands and softly whispered in my ear "Please don't hide from me." I nodded and allowed Kendall to move my hands off of my chest, leaving me exposed to him again. He rose off of me and brought his hands to the top of his shirt, beginning to unbutton it. I decided to take some initiative in the situation and stood on my knees on the bed, replacing my hands with his and began to unbutton the shirt. Kendall smiled and began to kiss me as I skillfully unbuttoned his shirt. I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and let my fingers roam down his toned chest and stomach; making a moan come from him as I ran my fingers down his stomach and traced the outline of his hip bones. Taking his hands around my waist, Kendall laid me down on the bed and began to kiss the hallow of my neck, his lips moving to a rhythm of their own as his hands traced my body's outline.

"Kendall..." I moaned as he began to work his way down my body with his lips. Feeling strange was I watched him, I looked away slightly, tilting my head to the side. He stopped right above my belly button and was now back on top of me, and he pulled my head towards him softly, and kissed my mouth. I opened my mouth and let his tongue pushed passed my teeth, and it started to dance against mine. I moaned in our kiss when he reached up and started to massage my breast. My hands found their way around his neck where I felt the chain of his necklace under my palms. Kendall moaned when I ran my fingers through his hair, wrapping my fingers into it. Kendall place his hands on my hips and I felt him tug on the waist band of my underwear. I stopped him, "Kendall...I...I..."

"Jo, you're beautiful, like I said you have nothing to be ashamed of," He leaned into my ear, "I'm going to take things very slowly with you, if you're not ready I understand...just let me...take care of you." I listened to his voice as he spoke in between kisses, and I slowly nodded my head. Kendall kissed my lips tenderly and he started to kiss down my body. He pulled down my underwear and my thighs started to shake as Kendall slowly parted them. I watched as he slowly lowered his head in between my legs, and he placed a kiss in my inner thigh, then on my other inner thigh, teasing me.

"Kendall!" I moaned when his tongue moved at a fast pace inside me. Kendall moved his tongue up and down my sensitive area as his fingers ran against my inner thigh, and he slowly pushed his middle finger inside me. I cried out his name repeatedly. This pleasure caused me to go insane. I wanted more. As if on cue, Kendall moved his finger faster and I moaned loud and long. Kendall's name slipped out of my mouth and a tight ball of pressure exploded, causing me to arch my back clean off the mattress. Kendall placed a kiss on my inner thigh and he crawled up to me and kissed my mouth. Kendall tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth, and he pulled away softly. I looked up at him, and covered myself once more, still feeling so embarrassed that someone is touching my body and it made me feel so impure, even though we were married and this was suppose to happen.

"Jo, do you want me to stop?" Kendall asked. I hadn't realized that I had stopped responding to Kendall as I drifted into thoughts. I didn't know what to tell him. I liked how Kendall was making me feel but I feel so...amateur at it. Kendall cupped my face, and slowly turned my head to him. I looked up into his green eyes, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Kendall, I don't know...what to do. I don't want you to stop, but...I don't know... I just feel like I'm too much of a virgin for you." Kendall narrowed his eyes to me, and he blinked a few times. He laid his body on top of mine – careful not to squish me though – and looked directly into my eyes,

"Jo, I've told you before. Don't even _think _about mentioning her. If I could, I'd make it so that it never happend I was _never_ with her and that I was with _you_ through all of that. I love you a _million_ times more than I could ever love her and that makes everything that much more special."

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and pressed me lips against his passionately,

"You're perfect." I said with a giggle as I kissed his dimples, making him laugh. Within the next few seconds, Kendall was kissing me again, his mouth moved over mine, and he ran his hands up and down my arms, and he cupped my cheek. I slowly moved my hands down his chest; I traced the lining of his abs and gently ran my newly manicured nails up his back and around his broad shoulders.

Kendall softly kissed my eyelids, and then the corners of my mouth, my nose, cheekbones, and then he moved his lips to my ear where he moaned softly when I rubbed the back of his neck. I liked the way that sounded, and I did it again, only I scraped my nails through his hair, and he moaned again. I watched as he pushed his body up, and he started to unbutton his dress pants, and I turned away and squeezed my eyes shut when I heard them fall to the floor. I felt like I was acting like a five-year-old, but the nerves of the situation made me act a little...odd.

"Jo, look at me." Kendall murmured. I slowly turned my head to him, but my eyes remained shut. Kendall leaned up and kissed my eyelids again, "I'm not going to hurt you" Kendall reassured me with a laugh. I opened my brown eyes, and they locked on with his green orbs. He kissed me deeply and somehow I found the courage to put my fingers around the waistband of his boxers and took them down. He moved his lips away from mine and took a sharp breath in. I glanced down and saw that he was already hard. As strange as it sounded, the fact that I did that to him was exciting to me. Kendall laid down next to me and I felt my body begin to tremor because of his close proximity to me. I wanted to be with him – _badly_ – but the butterflies in my stomach seemed to have mutated into demon butterflies as they continued to make me so nervous of Kendall looking at me.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" he questioned.

"I'm not afraid of you." I responded, blushing. He smirked and he said, "You're afraid of me looking at you," with that he leaned over and started to kiss my ear, then down to my neck, then up to my lips, "I love you Jo, and I love everything there is to you. Your eyes," he kissed my eyes, "Your lips," he kissed my lips a little bit longer then he did with my eyes, "Your beautiful skin." He kissed my shoulders, and down my arms. I laid there with a smile on my face as Kendall started to run his fingers up all around me. I watched him look at me. Kendall reached up and he ran his finger tips over my breasts, grazed them over my nipples, and down to my stomach. I leaned to him, and I kissed him on the mouth. As the feelings of nervousness began to was away. I moved my mouth against his, and I snaked my tongue into his mouth. Kendall placed his hands on my shoulders, and he pulled me closer to him.

My chest was pushed up against his and the sensation was something I had never felt before, so I moaned audibly. Kendall wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close to him; Kendall's body was warm, and so were his hands. I gained more courage as I put my lips to his neck and began to kiss him much like he had kissed me before; and like with me, the kiss made Kendall moan appreciatively. I moved my lips back up to his mouth, sliding my tongue into his mouth and fighting with him for dominance. Kendall, feeling more and more built up tension, laid me back down on the bed and laid himself on top of me, his hardness pressed against my inner thigh, just inches from my opening. My heart banged against my chest harder and harder as Kendall made eye contact with me.

"Jo, I promise I will be gentle, I don't want to hurt you." I kissed him on the mouth and pulled away, holding his face close to mine, and our foreheads rested against each others.

"I love you, Jo." Kendall said.

"I love you too Kendall." I smiled. I really smiled, because I never really loved anyone. Kendall was about to enter me when he stopped.

"Wait, I have to get a con-"

"No." I said as I took his hands into mine and held them. Kendall looked at me with a surprised smirk. We had talked about this before when we were discussing children. I told him I wasn't too sure about the situation and that I didn't want to run the risk of getting pregnant while on our honeymoon, but now, feeling the way I did about him. I decided to let whatever wanted to happen, happen.

"You're sure?" asked Kendall. He had always said how he wanted kids, so the happiness in his voice was for a reason. I nodded and kissed him in the most passionate, seductive, sensual way I possibly could, and it worked. Kendall moaned and place his tip just inside my entrance. I shut my eyes and tightened up instantly.

"Babe, you gotta relax or it's going to hurt more." said Kendall softly as he rested his forehead against mine. I nodded and relaxed, but soon tensed again when Kendall moved in a little more, "Just look me in the eyes, babe. Don't think about it. If it's too much I'll stop."

I bit down on my lip and nodded, letting my body relax under his. Kendall move farther inside of me and as he came to my barrier, I looked him in the eyes and nodded, my heart still racing. With one thrust, Kendall broke down the barrier and I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered. The pain was unbearable and I grabbed his hips instinctively. If it hurt that much while I was relaxed, I couldn't begin to imagine how much it would've hurt if I had been tensed up. Kendall kissed my tears away and said, "Just tell me when." And he kissed my lips. I nodded and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. After taking a few deep breaths, I looked up into his eyes and nodded. Carefully, he began to move his hips back and forth slowly. I moaned softly and he started to moan in my ear.

"Kendall." I moaned his name and his head fell to the crook of my neck and he started to move faster. Kendall moaned as he leaned all of his weight onto his arms and looked down at me while he thrust his hips harder and faster. I clutched onto his shoulders and groaned. The pain had gone away and all I could feel was pleasure building up inside me. Kendall grabbed my hips and he started to slow his movements when he noticed that tears had started to spill from the corners of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me breathlessly.

"I'm perfect." I said barely above a whisper. I looked into his eyes and I softly grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss me. Kendall moaned a little loud when I lifted my hips to meet his. I removed my mouth from his and I cried out when he hit the deep spot inside me. Kendall took that opportunity to thrust deeper inside me and I moaned fast and loud every time he hit that spot.

"Kendall!" I covered my mouth when I realized that I had screamed his name much louder than I intended. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and rested his head in the crook of my neck again as he pulled my body closer to his, making my body go through a sensory overload.

"Kendall!" I moaned again, this time I wasn't so shy about crying out his name. Kendall moaned my name and his thrust quickened, and that feeling in the pit of my stomach started to form, and it exploded; I screamed his name. Kendall still thrust his hips and he groaned, then called out my full name as he reached his climax as well. He collapsed on top of me and we both breathed heavily.

"Am I crushing you?" asked with his head nuzzling my neck.

"Not at all." I said with a airy voice, my breath still not back yet. After laying against one another for a few minutes and listening to each other trying to breath regularly, Kendall picked up his head and rested it on my chest bone. With a smile that showed his dimples, he said contently,

"I love you Jo."

running my fingers through his now messy blonde hair, I realized that I couldn't agree more.

"I love you too Kendall."

after a few moments of silence, Kendall's head perked up again.

"So... wanna get room service?" I bit my lip and started to giggle as my husband continued to look up at me with a little boy expression on his face.

"Yeah. I'll even split some pudding with you." I said with a laugh. Kendall laughed too and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Man, I got married to an amazing girl, I'm leaving for the most beautiful _city _in the world tomorrow morning, I'm laying in bed with the greatest thing _and _the most beautiful thing to ever happen to me, I'm about to order the biggest bowl of chocolate pudding this hotel can offer to eat as a meal with my beautifully _amazing _wife," I could help giggling at Kendall as he continued to use the words 'amazing' and 'beautiful' "If there's a hockey game on tonight, this will officially be the greatest day of my entire life."

"Oh, and the fact that you married this beautiful, _amazing_, girl didn't make this day the greatest day of your life?" I asked with a playful tone. Kendall looked up at me with his pretty green eyes and weaved his fingers into mine as his other hand drew random designs on my collar bone.

"Hey, marrying you _did _make this the greatest day of my entire life. And now that we're married, I'll make a deal with you. We can watch what _you _want to watch tonight."

"Thanks babe, but I don't think I want to watch anything on the TV tonight." I said with a wink. Kendall's eyebrow rose again and his lip pulled to one side, making a seductive smirk.

"Well, which do you want? Pudding or round two?"

I laughed when I realized that I was in for many, many more moments like this were in the future for Kendall and I, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**-ForeverInYourArms**


End file.
